Siempre Juntos
by Sakura.-Mudou
Summary: El desapareció tras una batalla.Le dieron por muerto. Pero Sakura siempre sintio su precencia. ¿El esta vivo? o..¿Solo es cosa de Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

**Siempre Juntos**

Hola! Este es mi siguiente Fic, me llego la inspiración de repente *-*, curiosamente es un KibaSaku, una de mis parejas favoritas, espero y les guste mi Fic.

**Desclaimer: **Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto (algún día los comprare)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El tiempo paso, el no regresó, ni lo hará. Simplemente, Se Fue.

Una tarde ella se encontraba haciendo lo que siempre hacia desde que se fue, su deseo era hacerse más fuerte, y cumplir sus metas…sin él.

Al terminar decidió tomar una ducha, siempre le calmaban. -5 Años… ¿Por…que?- Todavía ella no comprendía el por qué se había ido.

_Flash Back!_

Sus amigos trataron siempre de animarla, de hacerle olvidarlo, diciéndole que había más chicos, pero ella siempre decía- No habrá ninguno igual a él- y se marchaba. Estuvo mucho tiempo triste, casi se suicidaba, quería estar con él, y daría lo que sea por ello. Pero un día, Madara la encontró, se dio cuenta de su gran potencial como ninja, el nunca dejaría que alguien así diera la vida por una ilusión rota. Asique le propuso unirse a su famosa asociación de asesinos, unirse a Akatsuki. Al principio ella no quiso, pero después de un tiempo acepto. Él le ofreció entrenarla y así sucedió. Sakura nunca más volvió a Konoha, se le trato como una criminal y una traidora, ella simplemente ignoro eso, ella odiaba esa aldea desde que él se fue, todo le recordaba a él, los momentos en el parque, en el campo de entrenamiento, en el Ichiraku's. Claro, se despidió de su amigo Naruto, quien simplemente accedió a la decisión de la Kunoichi, sabía que no lograría nada con pelear.

**Naruto:** No podre convencerte con nada, ¿Verdad Sakura-chan?

**Sakura:** Lo siento Naruto, pero ya no puedo seguir aquí, quiero tratar de…empezar una nueva vida, por eso me despido de ti….Solo quiero pedirte una cosa.

**Naruto**: ¿Qué cosa Sakura-chan?

**Sakura:** Protege la aldea, veras que serás el mejor Hokague-Le dio una suave sonrisa- y trata de hacer, como si yo nunca hubiera estado aquí, sigue tu vida con Hinata-chan…ella te quiere demasiado, quiérela mucho..Ok?

Naruto casi llorando le contesto- ¡Como quieres que haga que nunca estuviste aquí! Sakura, no puedo hacer eso..Compréndeme-y la abrazo fuertemente.-Naruto…-

**Naruto:** Sakura-Chan compréndeme, eso es imposible para mí, fuiste mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, me apoyaste siempre. Sabes que te amo, no puedo hacer eso, hare todo lo que me pidas, menos olvidarte.

**Sakura:** Es lo mejor para ti Naruto, tienes que hacerlo….es muy feliz...Por favor...-Y simplemente se fue en un remolino de hermosos petalos de Rosa

Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Naruto y susurro al viento –Tu también…Sakura-chan, cuidate mucho-

_End Flash back_


	2. Chapter 2

Pues aquí mi segundo capítulo =D

_Desclaimer: Naruto...blah…blah...blah...Masashi Kishimoto_

_Aquí va el cap. 2 =D_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Sakura's Pov_

Desde que me uní a Akatsuki, he conocido a muchas personas interesantes, gente increíble y a hombres maravillosos, pero, nadie ha sido como tú.

Nadie ha tenido ojos como los tuyos, obscuros y como los de un gato; nadie ha tenido tu piel morena, ni tu pelo castaño, no…nadie puede ser como tú.

Aquí en Akatsuki hice un amigo, Se llama Tobi, mi sorpresa al saber que era Madara, jaja…todo lo contrario, Tobi era alegre, feliz y simpático; Madara era muy estricto y misterioso, pero un muy buen maestro después de todo. Me enseño toda clase de Jutsus, Genjutsus y mejoro mi Taijutsu. El me ayudó mucho.

_Fin Sakura's Pov_

Todas las noches soñaba lo mismo, ella aún le amaba igual, Tobi su mejor amigo, simplemente podía escucharle, apoyarla y levantarle el ánimo, a veces le daba rabia el no poder hacer nada por ella.

Pero Sakura se había convertido en su mejor estudiante, y en una de las mejores Ninja de la nación.  
Pero después de mucho tiempo de matar a gente, robar información, ella se cansó y simplemente quiso tener una vida tranquila, Madara sabiendo que su vida correría peligro así, logro crear una representación de una falsa muerte de Sakura, después de tantos años, ya se había encariñado con ella, era como la hija que nunca tuvo.

Sakura, con la ayuda de Tobi, Construllo una Cabaña a las horillas de un rio a mitad de la nada, lo bastantemente oculta por un Genjutsus para no ser encontrada, solo Tobi sabía su ubicación.

_Flash Back_

Madara solía visitarla antes y después de ir a una misión, el siempre quería saber el estado de la joven pelirosa, después de todo ya era prácticamente su hija.

Para su cumpleaños número 18 él le regalo un gatito

**Sakura: **Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que gatito tan lindo!- puso la cara del pequeño gato frente a la suya- Ves que eres un bonito gato, mira que ojos tan bonitos tienes. Muchísimas gracias Madara-Kun!- abrazaba a Madara con mucho cariño-

**Madara: **Jeje, sabia que te gustaría. Bueno querida, ya me tengo que ir se me hace tarde,Cuidate mucho pequeña, bueno, ni tanto…Adiós –y Puff, se fue.

_Fin Flash Back_

Al salir de la bañera, ella se topo con una pequeña criatura, le miraba fijamente, pidiéndole algo –Miauu-

**Sakura: **oh…veo que tienes hambre Neki, lo lamento, me había hundido en mis pensamientos… -¿Miau?- parecía que el gato hablaba con ella- Si Neki, pensaba en el –Miau- el gato dio un maullido, que parecía más un susurro.

Bajando las escalera para ir a la cocina, ella iba pensando en muchas cosas, recordando como Neki llego con ella-Oye Neki, ¿Dónde crees que este Madara-kun?-Miau- si, tienes razón.- Tomo una lata de comida, y se la sirvió a Neki, después, simplemente se fue a dormir. –Buenas noches…-

******_Sueño*******_

Estaba en un hermoso lugar, había dos jóvenes, una chica de 15 años y un chico de igual edad con ella.

-Ven, vamos a ver a los leones!, me encantan los felinos-

-Si, ya lo sé, pero los lobos son mejores Sakura-

**Sakura: **¿Qué dices? Los gatos son mejores

-Como sea-

_Sakura: _Pero..soy yo…¿Qué pasa aquí?-No podía entender nada, solo suponía que veía el pasado, se había esmerado tanto en olvidarlo, su rostro ya no lo recordaba, ya no recordaba la cara de él, solo sus extrañas pupilas, como las de un gato y esas marcas rojas en sus mejillas, pero nada más. Ella siguió caminando por aquel Zoológico.

Pero, todo se fue tornando negro, había mucha obscuridad, pero se podía ver a una chica, y un leve rayo de luz sobre ella. La joven estaba llorando, con el corazón en la mano, estaba destrozado.

-¿Por qué?...¡¿POR QUE TE FUISTE? ¡!-grito y en un susurro repitió -¿Por qué?- no pudo ver bien las facciones de la chica, pero su pelo era claro, y su ropa estaba llena de sangre, la que salía de ese corazón. De repente la joven calla, y mira a Sakura -¿Qué demonios?- pregunto horrorizada. La chica era igual a ella, pero no tenía ojos, en su lugar había un hueco negro, y lloraba sangre, pero en su mano estaba aun el corazón.

-Jajajaja- Empezó a reír como loca y con un dije de maldad, después la vio fijamente- Que te pasa Sakurita, ¿Nadie te quiere, nadie te ama? ¿Qué paso con…tu Kiba? Ah sí, el se fue! Se te fue Sakura, y nunca volverá. Uyy, Que mala novia que has de ser,¡ NADIE te amará nunca!

-¡Sakura!...-La voz era diferente, era varonil.

**Sakura**: Esa voz, es de…¿Kiba?.. eres ..tu? –Empezó a buscarlo, pero no veía nada.

-Sakura, no la escuches,….pronto estaremos juntos.

**Sakura: **¿Qué? Kiba…..¿Por qué me dejaste?

-Lo siento Sakura, debo irme……..Adiós, Mi Amor-

**Sakura:** ¡Kiba! …no..Te vayas…por favor- cayó al suelo de rodillas, sus puños estaban en ellas, y comenzó a llorar-

_Ring…Ring….Ring (sonido de despertador) Ahh… -_Dio un enorme grito y pudo percatarse de que en su cara estaban marcadas unas lagrimas- Creo que solo fue…una pesadilla…Pero su voz…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bien..Hasta aquí es este cap,

Si, lo sé…es un poco trágico, pero me inspire en una pesadilla que tuve u. u

Quiero agradecer a las Chicas que me dejaron reviews

Y quienes leyeron mi historia ^^

**Brenda Hyuga**, **Jesica-haruzuchia** , gracias a las dos por sus comentarios

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

"_Un Hermoso Recuerdo"_

Primero que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por no actualizar antes, esque se me había dañado la lap, y no me quería conectar al inter ni abrirme nada, pero bueno, aquí les tengo la siguiente entrega de mi Fic.

_**Desclaimer: **__Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

En la mañana abrió la ventana y observo el paisaje, se olía un dulce aroma a tierra mojada- Parece que lloverá- se veía un cielo gris, unos enormes nubarrones –Miau- se escuchaba un maullidito de fondo

**Sakura: **¿Tienes hambre verdad?-miau- vamos a la cocina.

Buscó por toda la cocina, y no había comida, ni para ella,-Rayos ¿Quieres ir al pueblo a comprar algo? –Miau!- .Hiso unas posiciones de manos y su apariencia cambio, su pelo era castaño y rizado, ojos marrones, piel blanca, un pantalón negro y una blusa negra con una manga larga y la otra corta hasta debajo de un pecho, el cual es cubierto por una especie de malla más negra con el contorno rojo, unos labios que parecían manchados en sangre y unos aretes parecidos los de Orochimaru en rojo sangre también, y una mochila en su costado. Si alguien la viera, nunca sospecharían que era Sakura Haruno.

**Sakura:** Neki, espero que no llueva en el camino, vamos…entra a la mochila- Miau- Cojio dinero y se fue. Al llegar al centro todos se le quedaban mirando, nadie la reconocía, era una joven muy hermosa, pero ella se dedico a lo suyo, compró todo lo necesario para 3 semanas y se fue. Al estar a las orillas del pueblo, lo suficiente mente lejos, colocó un Genjutsus tras ella, no querría que nadie le siguiera. Saltando de rama en rama junto con Neki empezó a sentir una fresca briza, llena de pureza y entonces, una gota cayó en su mejilla-Rayos!, Neki entra a mi mochila-El gato asintió y entro a la mochila de un brinco, mientras ella corría por las copas lo más rápido que podía concentrando chacra en su pies, empezó a llover mas fuerte –Ahhg! Me estoy mojando más!-Miauuu!-

-_Sakura…_-Escucho su nombre, como un susurro del viento, pero con una voz que la estremeció por dentro-_Sa..ku…!RA!_

**Sakura:**¿Quién anda allí? …Sal si no quieres morir! …-Concentrando chacra en sus ojos agudizó la vista y puedo ver una sombra negra, lejos pero no tanto, parecía ser una persona, con un animal, quizás un perro…esta persona traía una capucha y esta se tambaleaba con el viento…ondeando a su libertad.

Sakura sorprendida grito -¿Kiba? Eres tú?- pero un relámpago apareció en ese momento…iluminando todo y haciéndole perder la vista de su objetivo y cuando la luz se fue, la sombra ya no estaba.-Cre..creo que ..estoy alucinando-¿Miu?-Sigamos Neki.

Todo el camino a su casa pensó en esa sombra, pero la lluvia empeoró y debía apresurarse, llegando dejó las bolsas en la cocina y fue por unas toallas, secó a Neki y le sirvió de comer, para no enfermarse, fue a tomar una ducha con agua caliente. Sentir el agua correr por su cuerpo, le hacía olvidar todo, esa sensación le encantaba, pero su paz fue interrumpida por otro relámpago y un trueno, causando que la luz se fuera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lo Siento mucho!, ayer me arreglaron la lap, y no me abria el Word T.T

Quiero agradecer a quienes leyeron el fic…y bueno..subo el prox cap..en…un ratito jeje..saludos lectores

Atte. Sakura Mudou


	4. Recuerdos y el Regreso de un viejo amigo

Capitulo 4

"_Recuerdos y el regreso de un viejo amigo"_

Bien, aqui esta la 4 entrega de mi historia, simplemente se me ocurrió el titulo y ya u.u

Bueno…sin más que decir...aquí va =D

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

-Vamos Sakura, el día es hermoso!-

**Sakura:** Ay Kiba!...está bien...está bien...iremos a nadar entonces ¬¬

**Kiba:** Sabía que lo lograría- Kiba ya tenía todo listo, un picnic, sillas, todo estaba listo, así que partieron rumbo al lago de Konoha.

Al llegar allí instalaron todo, y simplemente hablaron sobre sus misiones, de los nuevos chunins, etc.

**Kiba:** A que te gano a llegar a la cascada-mientras él hablaba Sakura se aventó al agua –No si te quedas parado en la orilla!- y nado, lento y tranquilamente a la cascada.

**Kiba:** Tramposa! Ya verás que te alcanzo- y se lanzó al agua, cuando la alcanzó el tomo del tobillo y la jaló hacia él, abrazándola en el acto juntando muy de cerca sus caras...a pocos centímetros de la otra.

**Kiba:** te gusta tomar ventaja de quien esta distraído... ¿No es así?-susurro lento y pausadamente, Sakura al sentir el aliento de Kiba chocar contra su boca se estremeció

**Sakura:** Kiba…yo…-simplemente no pudo continuar, Kiba aprovecho ese momento de debilidad en ella y la beso, un beso dulce y tierno, pero amoroso-SCH, no digas nada, Sakura-Ellos habían llegado atrás de la cascada, y parecía una especie de cueva, asique estaban muy bien protegidos. Kiba cortó el beso y vio fijamente a la chica, quien estaba completamente roja.

**Kiba:** Sakura…sabes que llevamos un tiempo saliendo juntos….

_Kiba…me...besó…O/O, que…hay…estoy rojísima u/u__** Inner Sakura:**_ _Hey...Sakurita...pon atención a lo que te dice este chico!se te esta declarando! __Sakura:__ ¿Eh?..Oh…no me distraigas inner!_

**Kiba: **Asique…Sakura… ¿Quisieras ser...mi novia?

**Sakura: **Yo…yo…am…ah….Si Kiba….quiero ser tu novia ^/^ - En ese momento Kiba la abrazó y le susurró al oído- _Nunca te dejare Sakura….Siempre juntos…_

-Ring….ring(sonido del despertador)-Kiba- susurró, con dolor y profunda tristeza..-Te extraño mucho-Y una lagrima rebelde consiguió salir de esos hermosos orbes verdes, y recorriendo su nívea mejilla hasta su mentón.

-¿Te Pasa Algo Mi Niña?-Se escucho una voz masculina decir.

**Sakura: **¿Eh?...solo era un sueño… Le extrañe mucho Madara-san... ¿cuando llego?

**Madara:** Eso no importa jeje...Pero aún llueve y mucho, odio mojarme.

-_Solo...un sueño_- Pensó Sakura


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cap 5**_

Después de mucho tiempo…me tienen acá xD

Al fin ya vienen las vacaciones =D

Bueno…esta es prácticamente la continuación del cap pasado, pero no tuve tiempo de subir completo el otro cap…

Y sin más que decir… Aquí va ^^

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**Sakura: **Madara-san, podría revisar mi cabeza, no sé qué me pasa últimamente…..he…vuelto a soñar con el después de tantos años.

**Madara: ¿**Estas segura Sakura?- ...Hai...- Esta bien, entonces mírame a los ojos…..-El Sharingan se activó y libremente pudo vagar por la mente de su pelirrosa. Vio una mente perturbada, y al parecer, alguien se trataba de comunicar con ella a través de sueños- Hey Sakura, creo que la trata de encontrarte, el lazo que tenían aun no se rompe…aunque es muy delgado. Eso provoca tus extraños sueños.- El sharingan desapareció.

**Sakura:**….Gracias Madara-san _– ¡Crash! – otro relámpago y la luz se fue- Um, que terrible tormenta –toma un reloj- es temprano, el sol saldrá en una hora, dime, como te ha ido en tu viaje Madara-san?_

_**Madara:**__ Am….pues bien…_

_**Sakura:**__ ¿Cómo están los chicos de Akatsuki?...Dei, Konan, Pein…_

_**Madara:**__ Bie….bien…._

_**Sakura. **__¿Eh?..Estas enfermo...has empezado a temblar…creo que fue por la lluvia…-Colocó una mano en la frente de el-…Mada…. ¿Que tienes?-Y el empezó a sudar frio…._

_**Madara:**__ Creo…que...el veneno…ya empezó…a hacer efecto…Ahg…-Y simplemente se desmayo..._

_**Sakura: **__Veneno?..que veneno…Madara-san!..._

_Um, después de unas horas….ya que Sakura había extraído el veneno, y el estaba estable…Madara Despertó._

_-Ahg…no siento mí...cuerpo..._

**Sakura:** Era un veneno muy potente, Sasori me enseñó ese veneno y a contrarrestarlo…-Ella exprimió una toalla y la coloco en la frente de Madara…-¿Dónde Estabas?.

**Madara:** En una pelea, contra unos ninjas de la niebla

**Sakura: **No sabía que eran buenos en venenos…-Eso fue mi culpa...jeje…yo llevaba una caja conmigo-Baka!

**Madara: **No le hables así a tu mayor!...-Ba….kan…- repitió Sakura, retando a su cense en cada silaba –Ya no me tienes respeto T.T-

**Sakura: **Acabo de salvarte la vida….eso es extraño…o quizás tus estas…

**Madara: **No lo digas ¬¬ -Tu…estas…- NO LO DIGAS!-

**Sakura: **Esta bien…..VIEJO!...uf lo dije.

Bueno, la lluvia cesó y ya era noche, una tranquila, refrescante y pacifica noche.

**Sakura: **Ven, vamos a cenar, ya esta lista la comida Madara-san.-concentrando un poco de su chakra, ayudo a su sensei a levantarse, ya que según él, comer en la cama era muy bajo para él, y lo hacía sentir viejo e inútil. Al bajar las escaleras lo acomodó en el comedor y empezó a servir comida.

Madara tomo un sorbo de la sopa de su aprendiz, en parte temiendo terminar vomitando como hace unos años…-¡Vaya! Has mejorado demasiado a la cocina….ya...tiene un buen sabor- y siguió comiendo…sintiendo que encima tenía una mirada asesina de su joven pupila.-Vamos Saku, come o se enfriara ^^.

**Sakura: **Bueno, quiere algo más Madara-san? …un pan o una rebanada de pie….

**Madara:** Sakura, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Solo...llévame al sillón, este libro que me encontrara está muy interesante.

**Sakura:** Jaja…como usted quiera.- Y simplemente le acomodo en el sillón, le dio unas mantas y prendió la lámpara de a un lado, y dejando unas medicinas en la mesita del otro lado.-Debe de tomar estas medicinas, para que el veneno no vuelva a atacar, como le dije, es un veneno muy potente, um…bueno, voy a salir un rato, sabes necesito despejar mi cabeza un poco.

Salió de la casa y empezó a vagar por el bosque, la fresca brisa en el aire, hacia frio y aun goteaban los arboles por la lluvia, pero el aire era muy limpio y puro, pero el cielo ya empezaba a despejarse, dando paso a la enorme luna llena que había, la cual se reflejaba en el lago. Al llegar al lago, se veía hermoso, la luna creaba una hermosa luz, haciendo que las gotas en las flores brillaran como si de pequeños diamantes se tratasen. Había una roca grande que daba paso al lago, se sentó en la orilla de esta, dejando que sus pies se remojaran en la fría agua del lago,-Ahh….- dio un suspiro, en parte por la sensación fría en sus tibios pies y porque era relajante toda la atmosfera de ese lugar. Y así se quedo un largo rato de la noche, pensando en lo que Madara le había dicho -_El lazo que los une aún existe__.-_

**Sakura: **Eso es… imposible, Kiba... esta muerto, es...imposible…-y una pequeña lágrima se derramo por su nívea mejilla. Y sus palabras se fueron en un susurro al viento.

-_Sakura…-_ una voz femenina le llamaba, pero… ¿De dónde venía?...-_Sakura…-_

**Sakura:** ¿Quién anda allí? Muéstrese! ….

-_Niña, si el lazo que te unía con tu amante aun existe, es porque….el no está muerto.-_

**Sakura:** Pero…el…

-_Recuérdalo Sakura_

**Sakura: **¿Verdad? Qué verdad…de que hablas…Hey!...contesta! –Pero la voz no volvió a sonar.

-Miauuu-

**Sakura: -**Ahhhhhhhhh! Neki!...me asustaste u.u –Miau- Si…ya sé que es tarde pero…-Volteó a ver al lago- _Estoy segura de que no imagine esa voz._ – ¿Miau?..-¿Qué? Ya es tan tarde?...Um...bueno vamos a casa entonces…

El camino a casa fue igual tranquilo, relajante, pacífico.

-Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí?, una linda morena-Sakura pudo sentir el chakra de aquellos bandidos antes de que fuera muy tarde y pudieran reconocerle.

-Nos divertiremos un rato, no es así jefe…jaja jaja...

**Sakura:** Márchense si quieren vivir...- Grssss (sonido típico de los gatos) y Neki cambio de tamaño, llegando poco mas arriba de la cintura de Sakura.

**Bandido 1: **Uy niña, ¿Y qué nos harás? Nosotros somos ninjas muy fuertes.

**Sakura: **Se los estoy advirtiendo.

**Bandido 2: **Yo me encargo de este insolente jefe.

Sakura de un movimiento golpeó al ninja y voló hacia donde estaba su jefe.

**Sakura:** Yo, se los advertí.-Sakura creó un genjutsu parecido al Mangekyou Sharingan, el mundo era rojo, uno muy intenso como la sangre, y un negro tan obscuro.-¡ ¿Qué MIERDA ES ESTO?- los dos habían dicho, completamente asustados, -Este es mi mundo, y morirán aquí. De su chaqueta saco unas agujas senbo, pero estas eran 5 veces más grandes

Y con una increíble rapidez, las enterró en cada uno de los órganos vitales, empezando por los menos importantes, pues quería que tuvieran una muerte dolorosa, pensando en cuantas personas pudieran haber lastimado

**Sakura:** Esto, les enseñara….a no lastimar a nadie más.-Mientras los dos seguían gritando de dolor, hasta que al fin murieron. Y simplemente, siguió su camino a casa. –Sigamos Neki-.

Cuando visualizó la cabaña, el cielo empezaba a tornarse más claro, pero seguía nublado, al parecer volvería a llover. Entró con habilidad digna de un ninja a la casa, pues no quería despertar a su sensei, quien yacía dormido en el sillón –Jeje, si tomaste las medicinas,-verifico su temperatura, acomodó el sillón y lo cubrió bien con las cobijas. Le dio leche a Neki y subió a su habitación, tomó una ducha y tranquilamente descansó.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Al fin termine!

Después de tanto tiempo aquí les tengo el cap xD….um…pues espero subir el siguiente muy pronto. Y pues pido disculpas en las faltas de ortografía.  
Creo que mi siguiente capitulo será como la versión de Kiba, ustedes saben, para no solo hablar de Sakura, bueno…

Saludos lectores =D

_**¿Review?**_


	6. Kiba's Pov

_Cap. __X_

"_Kiba's Pov"_

Konichiwa n.n

Bueno, si este capítulo es X, como un extra, jeje…. Es que estar hablando tanto de Sakura era deprimente no creen? Y con esto quisiera agregar un poco sobre lo que le pasó a Kiba, para darle algo mas n.n bueno sin mas que decir aquí les va el cap =D

_Todo había sido una trampa y caímos redonditos en ella, lo de escoltar al príncipe era una farsa. Maldita misión!-_Sakura- _Logro decir, estoy muy cansado, hace poco una bomba explotó, no escucho nada, estoy aturdido, Akamaru está mal herido, debo se sacarnos de aquí!, pero, intento moverme y no puedo, mis piernas no reaccionan y duele, creo están fracturadas.- _A…kama…ru- _ Logro decir en una especia de gemido, pero no me responde, no…el no…no puede estar… -_¡AKA…MARU!-_ Grite y no me respondió, intento arrastrarme hacia él, a duras penas lo he alcanzado, lo sacudo pero no reacciona-_No…no…NOOOO! Akamaru!-_Siento algo rodar por mi mejilla. Lloro profundamente, mi amigo, compañero esta…muerto._

_De repente otra explosión, siento como mi cuerpo se aleja de Akamaru y vuelo lejos de él, me siento ligero hasta que me estrellé contra el suelo –_Agh!-_Ese gemido de dolor, siento como mi fuerza se me va, todo empieza a hacerse negro, creo que estoy en la orilla de un rio, siento un poco la fría agua.-_Perdón….Sa…ku...ra- Y de repente nada.

Una pareja iba caminando del otro lado del rio, había anochecido, nisiquiera parecía que había pasado una pelea por allí,

-Ahh!, Yakishi! Mira un joven en la otra orilla del rio!- Concentró su chakra en los pies y corrió por la superficie del rio hasta donde el chico estaba.

**Yakishi: **Yamiko! Espera puede ser peligroso!

**Yamiko: **Cállate y ven a ayudarme!...-Colocó unos dedos en su cuello, checando el pulso,- ¡Tiene un pulso muy débil! Debemos darnos prisa!

**Yakishi: **Parece ser un ninja, y está muy grave…¿De donde será?

**Yamiko**: Eso que importa! Debemos salvarle la vida!, esa es nuestra profesión…anda…ayúdame a cargarlo….-Acomodaron al joven, la señora hizo un par de movimiento de manos, y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

La noticia se había esparcido por toda Konoha, los anbu buscaron sobrevivientes, pero no hubo ninguno. Buscaron al capitán de la misión, pero nada de él, solo el cadáver de su fiel compañero y su banda ninja estrellada por la explosión. Fue una perdida grande para el Clan Inuzuka. Todos los familiares de los ninjas en la misión estaban en el funeral, cierta chica resaltaba por su extraño color de pelo, llorando imparablemente en los brazos de su amigo Naruto y la hermana mayor de Kiba.

Gomenazai!

La tardanza….tiene una explicación…me acaban de operar el sábado...y me estaba recuperando…y pues…bueno…al fin les tengo el cap…

No sé cuando tenga el otro…el lunes entro a clases u.u

Puede que tarde un poco mas…pero por favor ténganme paciencia

La escuela mata xD

_**¿Reviews?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap 7**

"**Remember"**

Saludos mis queridísimas lectoras!

Alfan, estoy de vacaciones *-*

Bueno, les traigo la entrega de mi capitulo 6. Seguiré narrando un poco de Sakura, pero esto sigue con la historia de Kiba. Si hay dudas, pregunten porfa n.n

Ah, se me olvidaba XD, la inspiración se me va con este fic u.u….Ayuda T_T

Si quieren que algo suceda, díganlo sin miedo =D. Sugerencias bien recibidas n.n

O-O-O

_**Sakura:**_ ¡Déjame Baka! –Gritaba mientras las lágrimas salían de esos hermosos orbes verdes, hinchados ya por tanto llorar. -¡Vete! Tu…. ¡Mentiroso!..Yo…había confiado en ti…

_**Kiba:**_ Sakura...Yo... ¡Sabes que no es verdad!, Yo te amo solo a ti. Saku, ¡Por favor!

_**Sakura:**_ Kiba, vete déjame sola.- Mencionó en un leve susurro que pudo ser fácilmente escuchado por él. Se había dado la vuelta y había empezado a caminar. En ese momento, el la tomo por el brazo, la giró hacia él, y la vio fijamente a los ojos, esos orbes verdes solo emanaban dolor.

_**Kiba:**_ Sakura mírame por favor, yo no te miento, yo no hice nada, yo nunca te traicionaría, todo es un mal entendido. Por favor- Lo ultimo lo dijo en forma de suplica. Tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con la de ella, abrazandola fuertemente con su otra mano. Susurrándole al oído –Siempre Juntos… ¿Recuerdas?- Ese recuerdas hiso eco en su cabeza, resonando y desapareciendo en el vacio de su corazón.

**.~.**

Unos ojos se abrían lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz de la fría habitación. Sintiendo algo pequeño en su vientre. –_Esa fue, la primera vez que peleamos- _Pensó para sí misma, y vio hacia ese pequeño peso sobre ella. –Miau- Maulló ese bultito con mucha pereza. –Buenos días Neki-Le embozó una sonrisa y volteó hacia la ventana.

*Bostezo*-Buenos días Sakurita- Sakura se levantó de golpe de la cama, aventando a Neki en algún lugar, solo se escucho un ¡Miah! y miró hacia el otro bulto en la cama, que no era ningún animal peludito ni bonito.

_**Sakura:**_ ¡ ¿Qué haces en mi cama? –Miraba furiosa al hombre que estaba allí, con su cara despreocupada de la vida.

_**Madara:**_-Ah, tu cama es más cómoda- Decía bostezando y estirándose en la cama. En ese momento la sabana se resbalo y callo a la altura de su cintura, dejando libre su bien formado pecho, con sus respectivas cicatrices de guerra. Sakura volteó rápidamente antes de que la sabana lo dejara descubierto totalmente, mientras él se levantaba de la cama.

_**Sakura:**_ ¿Por….porque estas…desnudo? –Con una mano se cubría la cara, mientras que su otra mano estaba cerrada en forma de puño.

_**Madara:**_ La pijama es muy caliente, tu sabes.- Sonreía ampliamente al ver la reacción tan infantil de su alumna. Tantas veces ella lo había visto con poca ropa para curar heridas, o cuando le obligaba a hacerle masajes, etc. Y ahora se comportaba así. En parte le gustó que su alumna casi hija, no fuera tan mirona. –Vale, ya tengo mis pantalones-

_**Sakura:**_ Madara, eres imposible. –Con sus dedos masajeaba sus sienes para tranquilizarse un poco. -¡NEKI!- se acordó de su gato en un repentino momento, lo vio tirado en el suelo lamiendo su patita.- ¡Neki, lo siento mucho!-Tomó al gatito en sus brazos y lo comenzó a acariciar.

Decidió bajar a la cocina, mientras Madara hacía algo en la habitación. –_Tanto tiempo ya- _Recordó a ese joven...Una lagrima.

Colocó una sartén en el fuego y tomo unos huevos de una sesta en forma de gallina hecha con alambres. Se dirigió al refrigerador y tomo algo de tocino y lo empezó a freír. –_Sa...ku...ra-_Un susurro, lo suficientemente audible para la pelirrosa.

_**Sakura:**_ ¿Dijo algo Madara-san?- Le preguntó cuando entró a la cocina.

_**Madara:**_ ¿Eh? ¿Que sucede? –Pregunto este tomando una jarra con jugo de naranja y sirviéndola en un vaso.

_**Sakura:**_ Eh, no nada. Creí haber escuchado que alguien me llamaba.- Y siguió cocinando el desayuno. Puso unos panes en la tostadora, y empezó a servir. –Aquí tiene Madara.-

Comían tranquilamente. Empezó a llover otra vez, pero de una forma más tranquila.

_**Sakura:**_ Madara… ¿Crees que sea posible...Que el este con vida? –Le preguntó moviendo su tenedor en círculos sobre el plato.

_**Madara:**_¿Por qué preguntas? –Preguntaba mientras mordía su pan tostado.

_**Sakura:**_ Es que, últimamente, me han ocurrido cosas muy raras.

_**Madara:**_ ¿Cómo cuales?

_**Sakura:**_ Todo empezó el otro día, de regreso del mercado, luego mis sueños, bueno, creo que esos son por mis recuerdos y aparte, escucho voces. Pff…Me volveré loca.-Recargaba su cabeza sobre sus manos. Tanta frustración.

_**Madara: **_Oh, seguro es tu imaginación. Ambos lo buscamos por todo el país, y el continente. –Colocó su mano sobre el pequeño hombro de su alumna. – Vamos, no te desanimes.

_**Yamiko:**_ ¡Prepara las cosas para curar a este chico!- Le ordenaba a su marido aquella señora, colocando a aquel extraño joven en una camilla de operaciones. Cuidadosamente cortó la ropa rasgada, llena de tierra y sangre de él. –Oh, Kami-sama, está muy herido-Miró las heridas, muy profundas, tenía algunas quemaduras, no muy graves, pero estaba presentes. Resultado de esa explosión.- Dame el agua, ¡Rápido!- Con mucho cuidado, la mujer limpiaba cada una de las heridas del pecho. Concentró chakra en sus manos, y empezó a cerrar las heridas pequeñas y curaba las más grandes. Terminaba con ellas. Cubrió todas las heridas con vendas, para detener el sangrado, que ya era poco.

Mientras tanto, su marido fue a preparar la habitación en la que el joven estaría hasta su recuperación.

La señora Yamiko se alarmó al ver las fracturas de las piernas- Kami, este joven está muy grave. No importa-Volteó a ver la cara de aquel chico inconsciente.-Ya verás que con mis cuidados te pondrás mejor-Sonrió un poco y siguió su trabajo. Repitió el procedimiento en limpiar las heridas y las vendó. En la parte en la que el hueso estaba roto fue más complicado, pero igual acomodó todo y enyesó la pierna. (**N/A:** no quiero dar mucho lujo de detalles en como sucedió ese procedimiento en sus huesos rotos, porque es complicado)

_**Yamiko: **_Listo, ya está controlada la hemorragia y sus heridas limpias. –Colocó una mano en su frente- Tienes algo de fiebre. Te preparare un remedio para que te alivies, ya verás.

_**Yakishi:**_ Ya esta lista su habitación. Valla, si que esta grave.-Miró a su esposa- Mujer, eres la mejor.-Le dijo de una forma cariñosa dándole un beso en los labios y abrazándola.

_**Yamiko:**_ Llévalo a la habitación. Yo prepararé un remedio para su fiebre. No quiero que muera.

Hacía tiempo que desde que ese joven estaba en su casa. Todos los días la mujer lo cuidaba y limpiaba sus heridas. Su tiempo de recuperación había sido largo. Debido a que tenía muchos huesos rotos y heridas profundas.

Estuvo inconsciente por aproximadamente 2 meses. La mujer solía mover sus piernas y brazos, como tratamiento para que no perdiera el movimiento en sus extremidades. Por lo menos, masajeaba y transmitía chakra por ellas.

A veces por las noches, le daba fiebre. Una terrible fiebre. La mujer y su marido siempre cuidaban de él. Y en ocasiones, gritaba un nombre. "_Sakura"___Ese era el nombre.

Un día despertó…

_**-:**_ ¿Dónde…es...toy?- Preguntó ese joven.

_**Yamiko: **_¡Has despertado!...Soy Yamiko Hanamashi. Mi marido y yo te encontramos muy grave en las orillas de un rio. Estas en mi casa. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_**-: **_Ah…mi...cuerpo...-Intentó moverse, pero no podía.

_**Yamiko:**_ Chico!, no te muevas, te vas a abrir las heridas!-Trató de tranquilizarlo.

_**-: **_No…recuerdo...Nada-

_**Yamiko: **_¿Ni a esa chica llamada Sakura?

_**-:**_ Sa…kura- En su mente se vio su rostro, su pelo rosa y esos hermosos ojos jade acompañados de una sonrisa. De repente, todo se volvió negro.

_**Yakishi: **_Ah, al parecer tiene un bloqueo mental o amnesia.

.~.

El se encontraba en un enorme y tranquilo campo, el viento mecía las copas de los árboles y su castaño cabello. Sentado a su lado, su fiel compañero. Cerca de allí había un rio y en él una joven, de curioso pelo rosado, llamándole que fuera.

**-:** Vamos, ven….Kiba, el día es bonito y el agua esta rica!

-¿Eh? ¿Kiba? –Volteo hacia los lados, buscando a ese hombre…-_¿Quién es Kiba?...seré yo?... ¿Quien es esa chica pelirosa?_- ¡Ya voy Sakura! -¿Saku...ra? Esa chica…se me hace...familiar.

Después múltiples imágenes de ella empezaron a aparecer, en todas diciendo ese nombre.

Se detuvo todo. La última imagen. La joven de hermosos orbes verdes, llorando, pero en su cara había una sonrisa.- Kiba, te amo. –Dijo en un susurro y después no había nada.

.~.

-Chico…Hey! Has despertado!

_**-:**_ ¿Qué...Sucedió?... ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?- Se preguntó al no reconocer ese lugar. ¿Usted quién es?-Intentó moverse otra vez, ya no dolía tanto, solo una punzada en su pecho, y sus piernas no reaccionaban, sentía que estaban duras.

_**Yakishi: **_Mi nombre es Yakishi Hanamashi. Estas aquí desde hace un año. No te muevas, tienes unas costillas rotas y una pierna igual. No querrás perforarte el pulmón. Dime, ¿Recuerdas tu nombre?

_**-: **_Mi…nombre….Ahg! mi cabeza! –Levanto su mano derecha y la coloco en su cabeza.

_**Yakishi:**_ Ya veo..Tienes amnesia. ¿Te molestaría si, te llamáramos Haru? ….es mejor a que no tengas nombre.

_**-: **_No veo, ningún..Inconveniente.

_**Yamiko: **_Ah, despertaste. Justo te iba a dar de comer.

_**Yakishi: **_Querida, te presento a Haru.

_**Yamiko: **_¿Ese es su nombre?

_**Yakishi: **_No, pero ha aceptado que le nombremos así.

_**Yamiko: **_Oh, ya veo. Entonces Haru, ¿puedes mover tus brazos o quieres que te dé de comer?- Haru intentó mover sus brazos, y lo consiguió. – Bien, creo que podrás tu solo.

_**Yamiko: **_Bueno, tu tiempo de sanación ha sido lento, debido a las múltiples heridas. ¿Dime, como te sientes?¿Que te duele? ¿Te gusto la comida? ^^

_**Yakishi: **_Mujer, no presiones tanto a Haru.

_**Haru**_: La verdad, me siento bien. –Dijo colocando el plato en sus piernas- Un poco mareado. Me duele el abdomen y no siento mis piernas, y si, me gusto el caldo.

_**Yakishi:**_ Bueno, al menos mejoras. Cuando tus costillas estén mejor, podrás comer algo mas solido.

_**Yamiko: **_Bueno, cariño vámonos, hay que dejar descansar a Haru.

_**Yakishi:**_ Mujer, hace un año que está este joven aquí. Y no hemos visto nada sobre un ninja desaparecido.

_**Yamiko:**_ ¿Sera un exiliado?..-La mujer estaba preocupada.

_**Yakishi:**_ No. No hemos visto nada de eso tampoco.-Miro a su mujer, tratando de adivinar que diría.

_**Yamiko:**_ Yakishi, ¿Crees que lo dieron por muerto?-Fijo la vista a la puerta de esa habitación, donde él estaba. –Pobre joven...

_**Yakishi: **_No hay que decir eso recuerde que sucedió. Yo investigare a esa tal Sakura.

_**Yamiko: **_Pero ¡Ha de haber muchas! ¿Cómo sabrás quien es?

_**Yakishi: **_Um, nada es imposible. Puede que esa joven sea una ninja también. Una mujer civil y un ninja. No es común. En fin, Investigaré.-Dijo y salió de la casa, sin antes darle un beso y un abrazo a su mujer.

Kyaaaaaaaa!

¿Qué tal ha quedado el cap?

Como dije, sugerencias recibidas ^^

Bien, como dice el dicho, Lo prometido es deuda.

Podré actualizar más rápido porque ¡**Estoy de vacaciones**!

Espero y este cap sea de su agrado.

Saludos =D

_**¿Review?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola Queridos lectores =). _

_La otra vez estaba leyendo el fic y creo que debo aclarar un poco las edades xD_

_Jeje….Bueno…Antes de que Kiba desapareciera._

_Sakura: 15 años._

_Kiba: 17_

_Si…lo sé…la diferencia de edades es algo grande. Se me hizo más cómoda así._

_¿No lo creen? Bueno, recuerden que parte de la historia empieza unos cuantos años después. XD._

_Les pido una disculpa por la tardanza... y les deseo un Feliz y prospero año nuevo ^^._

_Desclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Capitulo 8. Un paseo.**_

_o-o_

"_Hace ya un buen tiempo desde que estoy aquí. No recuerdo nada. En mis sueño solo esta esa linda chica pelirosa. Como desearía saber quién es. La señora y el señor Hanamashi han sido muy buenos conmigo. Casi les podría decir mama y papa, jeje. Sé que es algo loco, pero eso parece. Al parecer ellos perdieron a su hijo Kouta. Le pedí a la señora Yamiko que me diera este diario. Creo que solo escribiendo puedo expresarme. Es tan extraño…._

-¡Haru!...ven el desayuno está listo.- De fondo se escuchaba la voz de la señora Yamiko. En un tono maternal. Si, ella también le trataba como si él fuera su hijo. Después de todo, ella lo había traído de regreso a este mundo cuando estaba a punto de morir.

-¡Voy en un momento! – Contesto aquel joven cerrando aquella libreta y dejándola en su lugar secreto.

Llegó al comedor y vio a aquella señora sirviéndole a su marido. El plato de él ya estaba servido, como siempre.

-Haru, hoy acompañaras a tu madre a ir de compras al pueblo. Necesitamos más comida. Dicen que una tormenta se acerca…-Comentaba el señor Yakishi al joven.

-Oh, está bien Señor.- Comía su pan tostado con un poco de jugo de naranja.

En la mesa había una canastilla con pan. Una jarra con leche y otra con jugo de naranja. En el centro un servilletero junto con una vasija con muchos cubiertos.

-Cariño, deja que Haru se quede a entrenar contigo. Yo puedo sola no estoy tan vieja como para no poder con unas cuantas bolsas del mandado.-Contestaba la señora Hanamashi.

- Oh, no te preocupes, yo puedo acompañarte…-Contestaba el moreno

-No Haru, has escuchado a tu madre. Así que hoy entrenaremos. Ok?

La relación entre ellos era así. Haru era prácticamente el hijo adoptivo de los señores Hanamashi. Una feliz pareja que había perdido a su joven hijo.

O_O

El joven iba caminando al lado de aquella señora de unos 36 años. Con cabello castaño y ojos marrones, de piel blanca y estatura media.

La mujer vio a Haru, con un movimiento de manos, el chico era diferente. Tenía los ojos normales, no tenía las marcas rojas. Traía una camisa café con un adorno en la espalda y unos pantalones de mezclilla con un tenis negros.

-Haru así estarás mas seguro. Por lo menos por un tiempo más.-Le decía a la mujer mientras entraban al centro de la ciudad.

-Okaa-san. ¿Qué necesitamos comprar?-El joven moreno le preguntaba a su "madre". Antes de llegar al pueblo.

-Lo necesario para la cena de esta noche. Y algo de comida, recuerda que viene una tormenta.- Contesto algo apresurada la mujer.

Observó como su madre tomaba una gran variedad de frutas y verduras. Viendo el color y en caso oliéndolas

Mira Haru…Toma estas bolsas y esta lista. Ve a donde la carnicería y dale el papel y espera a que el pedido esté listo. Asegúrate de que sea carne de buena calidad… ¿si cariño? ^^- Le entregaba todo y le dio algo de dinero, lo suficiente para pagar.

-Ok. ¿Dónde te veo?- Estaba curioso, el casi nunca solía salir de casa.

-Ah….reunámonos en el kiosco de allá en 20 minutos.-Señalaba aquel pequeño puesto de bebidas llamado "Kiosko". Se despidió de ella y caminó hacia la carnicería.

Parecía un puesto muy limpio y tranquilo.

-Neki, quédate aquí afuera. No puedes entrar. –En la puerta de ese local estaba una hermosa joven cabello castaño y rizado, ojos marrones, piel blanca. Una blusa azul pastel de tirantes.

Haru le entregó el papel al hombre encargado. –Que sea carne de buena calidad por favor.- Le había comentado justo como su madre le había hecho.

-Si joven. Oh… ¿Eres pariente de la señora? En un momento tengo tu pedido.- El señor miró a aquella joven en la puerta. –En un momento le atiendo señorita.

-Está bien –Y dio algo que parecía una leve sonrisa. Haru la veía. Y un olor llego a su nariz. Un leve aroma a pétalos de Sakura.

-Sakura….-Dijo en un susurro muy leve.

.-.

Salí al pueblo a comprar unos utensilios. Lo primero. La carnicería, le debía a Neki un poco de picadillo. (**N/A: **Carne molida con verduras. Puede ser caldosa.)

-Neki, quédate aquí afuera. No puedes entrar.-Le dije a mi querida Neki. Vi al joven que estaba adentro. ¡_Kiba! _Me alarme. Su silueta, su cabello. Y su olor.

Seguí observando a ese chico. Se volteó y me miro. Sus ojos eran diferentes, y no estaban las marcas. _Otra desilusión. _ Y el chico le entregó un papel.

-Que sea carne de buena calidad. – Abrió sus ojos como platos. _Esa...voz…no...No...No es el._

-Si joven. Oh… ¿Eres pariente de la señora? En un momento tengo tu pedido.- El señor miró a aquella joven en la puerta. –En un momento le atiendo señorita.

Y el carnicero la vio a ella. –En un momento la atiendo señorita.

Contesté a eso con una sonrisa muy leve.

.-.

Haru tomó su pedido. Era pesado. –Aquí tiene. Muchas gracias. –Le entregó el dinero a aquel hombre.

-Gracias a usted. Vuelva pronto.

Haru vio por última vez a aquella mujer. Y salió de aquel lugar.

Llego al kiosco, la imagen de aquella chica estaba grabada en su cabeza.

-Aun faltan 10 minutos. –Miraba el reloj de su muñeca. –Deme un refresco de lima por favor.-Le había pedido a aquel joven que atendía.

Y allí estaba él. Relajado en la barra de aquel lugar bebiendo pacíficamente su refresco.-

-Hey Haru! …-Le llamaba su madre desde el otro lado. – Ven acá, ya nos vamos.

-¡Ya voy! – Y corriendo con las bolsas en las manos se acercaba a ella.

Pero él no había visto a aquella chica que iba cruzando. Ni ella a él.

-¡Cuidado! –Muy tarde. Chocaron, el cayó encima de ella.

-Ay….deberías fijarte…por donde…-Y su mirada se perdió en la de él. _Esos ojos…son como los de él._

-Yo…perdona, no te vi. ¿Te hiciste daño? – Con cuidado le ayudo a levantarse algo sonrojado por la antigua postura.

-Oh, no...Estoy bien. –Contestaba Sakura aun pensativa por la forma en la que habían estado hace unos momentos.

-Perdón. Mi nombre es Haru. –Ofreció su mano en forma de saludo hacía aquella chica.

-Oh…mi nombre es…-Parecía que se había quedado pensativa un momento y contestó. – Mi nombre es Akira.

-¡Hey Haru! , apresúrate. Las nubes son oscuras. Además es algo tarde –La señora le llamaba desde lo lejos.

-Perdona Akira…-Le ayudó a recoger lo que se le había caído a ella. Tomó sus cosas y se despidió.

-¡Adiós Akira! –A lo lejos se veía despidiéndose.

-Adiós Haru- Lo pronuncio más como un susurro. Pero a la altura de su pecho movía su mano en forma de despedida.

-Nyaaaa! –

-Neki, vámonos ya. –Y aquella mujer camino hacía el bosque, desapareciendo en un remolino de hojas.

.-.

En el camino de regreso a casa. Haru estaba más callado que de costumbre.

-Haru... ¿Estas bien? …-Preguntaba aquella mujer. Ya se podía divisar la casa.

-¿Eh?, perdón…Si, estoy bien Okaa-san.-En sus mejillas había un poco de rubor.

-Ah, es por la chica ¿Eh? , Si...ella era muy bonita. –La mujer reía plácidamente.

-Okaa-san! –El chico también reía ahora.

Era verdad. La relación que tenía con ellos era familiar. Aunque su recuperación había sido un completo milagro. Que él pudiera moverse después de la gravedad de sus heridas. Allí estaba ahora. Riendo y moviéndose a su antojo.

-¡Mujer! Llegas tarde. Me tenías preocupado…-Se acercó y beso a su mujer en los labios y le dio un tierno abrazo.

-Hombre, no exageres. – De fondo se escuchaba como empezaba a caer la lluvia. Era fuerte, muy fuerte.

-Yakishi, cariño. Prepara un poco de té. Yo buscaré unas velas.

Haru ayudaba a guardar todo lo que había sido comprado. Al terminar. Se sentó en el pequeño balcón que daba hacia el enorme jardín de la casa. Y veía como la lluvia caía en un charco de agua. Tan relajante, el oler ese olor a tierra mojada.

-Haru, cariño... ¿Podrías venir por favor? –La mujer le hablo con cariño.

-Ah, claro ya voy.- Comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor.

Allí estaban el señor y la señora Hanamashi. Quienes le habían salvado la vida.

-Querido, hoy cumples aquí 2 años y medio. – En la mesa estaba un pequeño pastel.- No sabemos la fecha exacta de tu cumpleaños, pero sabemos que cumples aproximadamente unos 19 años.

-Oh…-El joven veía conmovido el pastel. ¿Cuál sería su fecha? ¿Cuál era su nombre? Y... ¿Quien era esa chica de sus sueños?

-Anda chico. Sopla las velitas y pide un deseo. – Le dijo el señor Yakishi a Haru. Colocando su mano en su hombro.

-Está bien. Muchas gracias. –Serró sus ojos por un momento y después sopló las velitas. Alzó la mirada y vio a su madre, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, susurrando un pequeño "Gracias a su oído."

-Muchas gracias Sr. Yakishi.- Y tan bien lo abrazó.

-¡Bien!..¿Quien quiere una rebanada? – Comentó alegremente la señora. Mientras el señor servía té en 3 tazas.

- Aquí tienes Haru, cariño y…esta para mí. – El joven había probado el pastel.

-Oh...Kami…esta riquísimo.- Y provó otra vez. En la cara de Yamiko estaba la felicidad. Si en algo era buena, además de ser doctora, era en hacer pasteles.

-Oh, Haru muchas gracias.- Colocó una mano en su cabello y lo revolvió un poco. Si, el era parecido a su hijo.

-Bueno…-Yakishi buscaba algo entre sus ropas y sacó una pequeña cajita. – Cuando te encontramos, traías esto, pero estaba en muy mal estado y mande a que lo repararan. –Había colocado una pequeña caja en la mesa.

–Seguro y es algo importante para ti. –Miraba curioso el hombre, que ahora tomaba firmemente la mano de su mujer. Esperando que quizá eso le ayudara a recordar algo.

-Yo...-El había tomado la pequeña caja y la había abierto. El contenido era un collar muy peculiar. Era un collar con unas cuentas. Una grande y una pequeña. Con una piedrita cada 2 cuentas. Y en el centro, había una pequeña nube con un corazón grabado en el centro con la silabas "SYK". El pareció recordar algo, todo apareció tan rápido. Entonces un dolor punzante le dio en la cabeza. Y se desmayó, cayéndose hacia atrás. La señora Hanamashi estaba lista para atraparla. Siendo doctora sabía que si recordaba algo podría suceder eso.

-Yakishi amor, ¿Crees que recordara algo? –La mujer veía preocupada al joven en sus manos.

-Yamiko claro que lo hizo. Por algo reacciono así. No te preocupes. – Y besó la mejilla de su mujer.- Anda, llevémoslo a su habitación.

.-.

Habían pasado 2 días, y el aún seguía inconsciente y con un poco de fiebre.

-Yakishi, la fiebre regresó. –La mujer le comentaba a su marido mientras mojaba un paño en agua fría.

-Yamiko, no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien. El ahora esta acomodando su mente.- El estaba preocupado, ella estaba preocupada. Pero así era eso. Un trauma había hecho que sus recuerdos se congelaran. Y ahora estaban despertando poco a poco.

O_O

Hola y feliz AÑO NUEVO!

Lamento no haber actualizado antes. Pero es que habían surgido unos problemas y luego tanta fiesta y la falta de inspiración.

Pero…Jashin-sama es sagrado y pum, La inspiración se me vino viendo una rara película xD.

Y la verdad me esforcé demasiado.

Le doy Gracias a Sakurita-Inuzuka.

Gracias a la idea que aportaste logré crear este capítulo. Espero y sea de tu agrado =D.

Bueno…espero y actualice pronto. Prometo que lo hare!

Regreso a clases el 14 de febrero y quiero avanzarle lo más que pueda a este fic xD.

Bueno...Saludos =D

_**¿Reviews?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Desclaimer.: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Capitulo 9**_

Un joven se encontraba en su cama.

Decir que dormía tranquilamente sería mentira.

Se encontraba moviéndose de un lado al otro.

A veces gritaba. Otras solo se movían más.

-Ah…- De su boca salían gemidos. Su cuerpo sudaba. Tu temperatura era alta.

Una mujer se encontraba cuidándole. Mojando el paño en agua fría. Arropándolo cada vez que se quitaba las sabanas de encima por el movimiento.

El chico temblaba por la fiebre bajo las sabanas. La mujer se preocupaba. No había estado así desde que se estaba recuperando.

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde que inicio.

**Yamiko:** Bebe esto, estas deshidratado. –Colocaba el vaso con agua en sus labios. Haru se aferraba fuertemente a su brazo mientras seguía temblando. Bebió un poco más y volvió a tenderse en la cama. Hecho bolita bajo las sabanas. Dejó de temblar un poco.

Su cuerpo estaba tenso. Temblaba un poco.

Y entonces.

Todo está normal. Tranquilo, relajado y extendido en la cama.

La señora Hanamashi sabía que lo más difícil acababa de pasar. Lo demás, dependería del chico que estaba tendido en esa cama. Y que desde hace 4 días, ya no era Haru.

_**Sueño**_

Se encontraba de una forma extraña. Acostado. Como meditando. Flotando en el aire y dejando que la brisa moviera su cabello y su ropa.

Se sentía tranquilo. Y cerró los ojos por un momento.

Y escuchó una voz femenina.

-_Kiba…recuerda amor. No te olvides de mí. Recuérdame…- _La voz sollozaba. Era triste. Y ella lloraba.

Y en ese momento. A su alrededor se mostraron muchas fotografías o pequeños videoclips sin sonido. En muchas estaba el.

En otras, estaba con ella. Esa chica pelirosa.

Y entonces recordó.

-¡Sakura Haruno! –Grito. Finalmente.

Entonces un pequeño video pasó. Donde él la besaba con mucho cariño y amor.

_-Sakura te amo demasiado y lo sabes. –_ Le decía a aquella hermosa pelirrosa. Ella lo miraba con tanto amor, tanto cariño. Tanta dulzura.

-_Kiba…no me dejes sola. Quédate a mi lado…-Y la chica lo besó otra vez. – Yo tan bien te amo. –_

Y ese recuerdo terminó.

-Oh…Sakura… ¿Cómo estas amor?..¿Que ha pasado contigo?- Su mirada era ahora triste. Recordarla, de seguro había sufrido mucho ya.

Y vio otro recuerdo, de aquella vez en la que aquella chica lo beso, creyendo que él era su novio.

Y Sakura había visto todo.

_**Sakura:**_ ¡Déjame Baka! –Kiba la observaba, tanto dolor en sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes rojos por las lagrimas.- ¡Vete! Tu…. ¡Mentiroso!..Yo…había confiado en ti…- La vio fijamente.

_**Kiba:**_ Sakura...Yo... ¡Sabes que no es verdad!, Yo te amo solo a ti. Saku, ¡Por favor! –Intentaba hacerle entrar en razón. Todo había sido un mal entendido.

_**Sakura:**_ Kiba, vete déjame sola.- Mencionó en un leve susurro que pudo ser fácilmente escuchado por él. Se había dado la vuelta y había empezado a caminar. En ese momento, el la tomo por el brazo, la giró hacia él, y la vio fijamente a los ojos, esos orbes verdes solo emanaban dolor y se sintió mal, pero tenía que hacerle reaccionar.

_**Kiba:**_ Sakura mírame por favor, yo no te miento, yo no hice nada, yo nunca te traicionaría, todo es un mal entendido. Por favor- Lo ultimo lo dijo en forma de suplica. Tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con la de ella, abrazándola fuertemente con su otra mano. Susurrándole al oído –Siempre Juntos… ¿Recuerdas?- y ese recuerdo terminaba allí.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? El tenía que regresar a la aldea. Verla y rezar para que ella no estuviera con otro hombre. Con otro nuevo amor.

**Fin**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Acostumbrándose a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Y entonces observó el lugar en el que estaba. Era una pequeña habitación. Con la cama y dos mesitas de noche a cada lado de ella. A su izquierda estaba la ventana. A la derecha en la mesita había una pequeña lamparita y el collar que Sakura le había dado. Más a la derecha estaba un escritorio. Con varios lápices y plumas. Algunas libretas y libros de medicina.

Enfrente de la cama había un ropero.

-Ah,..¿Dónde estoy? – Se había sentado en la orilla de la cama y pisó el suave tapete. Intentó levantarse pero se sintió algo mareado y decidió sentarse un poco más.

Y la puerta se abrió lentamente apareciendo una señora tras ella.

-Oh, has despertado. ¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntaba la mujer mientras dejaba en el escritorio una bandeja con comida.

-Me siento…mareado... ¿Dónde estoy?- Miraba fijamente cada movimiento de ella. Temiendo a que fuera a hacerle daño.

-Oh... ¿Recuerdas tu nombre? –Preguntaba la mujer curiosa.

-Si...Me llamo Kiba Inuzuka, de la aldea de Konoha.

-Oh…ya veo. Mi nombre es Yamiko Hanamashi. Te encontré en las orillas del rio casi muerto. Te traje a mi casa. Mi marido y yo hemos cuidado de ti desde entonces. Llevas aquí casi 3 años.

-¿3…años? – En la cara del joven estaba el horror.

-Si parece que habías perdido la memoria…-Hace unos meses quedaste inconsciente. Bueno, mi marido y yo somos doctores ninja. Así que supusimos que estarías acomodando tus recuerdos.

-Joder…Sakura…3 años.

-Chico, no te preocupes. ¿Puedes regresar a tu aldea? –Preguntaba la señora tomando ropa de aquel armario.

-Si…bueno, eso creo. – Y observó el panorama de afuera.- ¿Qué lugar es este?

-Estas a 3 días de la aldea de Konoha.

-Tengo que irme. Necesito regresar. –Dijo Kiba, algo alarmado.

-Si, lo supuse. Ten, esta ropa es muy resistente y caliente en frio. Fresca en calor.

-Sra. Hanamashi. Le doy las gracias por haberme salvado la vida. Le prometo que vendré a visitarle. –Decía mientras tomaba la ropa.

-Serás bien recibido siempre que vengas. –Decía la mujer con una sonrisa melancólica.-Te dejo para que te vistas.

Kiba tomó la ropa. Una camisa negra de manga a ¾. Un pantalón holgado también negro y sus sandalias ninja .Y en su pierna derecha estaba el porta kunais.

Salió de la habitación y fue a la sala. La mujer estaba allí. Con una mochila.

-Ten Har…digo Kiba. Aquí hay provisiones para tu viaje. Quizá llegues en 2 días. –Acompañó a Kiba a la puerta.

-Mira Kiba, ese camino te llevará a Konoha. Cuídate mucho ¿Vale? , y ven a visitarme.

-Está bien. Muchas gracias señora Yamiko.- El joven le dio un abrazo y se despidió de ella. Empezando su camino a aquella aldea.

2 días después….

-Vale. Konoha está allí adelante. –Las murallas de aquel lugar estaban a la vista. Y se quedó pensativo un momento. –Será mejor que me disfrace.

Su apariencia cambió. Era delgado y de piel más clara. Las marcas de su cara no estaban. Y sus ojos eran verdes. Tenía el pelo de color negro. La misma ropa. Nadie le reconocería.

Pasó por la puerta principal. Caminó por aquel pueblo y llegó al hogar de los Inuzuka.

Toco la puerta de ese lugar. Y allí estaba ella.

-Hana…-De su boca salió el nombre. Y regresó a ser Kiba.

-¿Ki…ba? -Ella lo vio fijamente. Y lo abrazó. –Estas...con vida...

-Si….pero...Akamaru…-Y sollozó.

-Kiba, Akamaru está vivo. –Hana mencionó el nombre de aquel perro y este se acercó a la puerta.

Rápidamente el se lanzó encima del.

-¡Akamaru!..Ahora las lágrimas eran de felicidad. Y el recuerdo de aquella noche paso a su mente.

-¿Qué...paso contigo Kiba? …te buscamos por todos lados. Y nos enteramos que esa escolta era una trampa.

-Creí...que Akamaru estaba muerto. Hubo una explosión…y quede inconsciente...y una pareja me salvó. – Acarició a Akamaru - ¿Dónde está ella...? ¿Qué pasó con Sakura?

El semblante de su hermana cambio. Era serio y triste.

-Sakura…murió. – Y sollozó.

Kiba sintió su corazón partirse en mil pedazos…-¿Qué...le pasó?

-Te buscamos por todos lados. Ella estaba deprimida. Y se unió a Akatsuki para buscarte. Y la aldea le tomo como traidora. Y ella murió en una batalla.

-No…no es posible…ella...no esta muerta…

O_O

Kiba estaba en el panteón. En el lugar donde se supone que estaba enterrada. Akamaru estaba con él. Siempre fiel a su lado.

Se tumbó de rodillas al pasto. Y vio la lapida. Según había dicho Hana, la Hokague permitió que se le enterrara allí. Era la sección privada del lugar. Solo la Hokague y alguien más sabían las verdaderas intenciones de Sakura.

Y alguien más…

_Alguien más…_ -Pensó un momento.

-Naruto!...

Se encontraba enfrente del departamento de Naruto.

_-El…el sabe todo…._

Y decidido a saber la verdad. Tocó la puerta.

Saludos lectores! =D

Les traigo el capitulo 9!

Pronto subiré el próximo….lo prometo!

_**¿Reviews?**_


	10. ¿KIBA?

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**¿Kiba?**_

*Toc…Toc...*

Un joven de despertó al escuchar el ruido. Se rascó la cabeza revolviendo sus rubios cabellos.

-Ahh...-dio un largo bostezo. –Vale, quien será a estas horas. –Vio el reloj y eran las 8:15 a.m. – Rayos. – Decía mientras mantenía el equilibrio con un pie en las partes del suelo. En donde se podía ver el suelo. Lo demás, completamente sucio. Claro.

Llegó a la puerta. Y la abrió lentamente con pereza.

Se encontraba con unos bóxers azules y una camiseta blanca. Con el cabello completamente desordenado. Y con una cara de sueño.

-Ahh- Volvió a bostezar. - ¿Qué se ofrece? –Miraba al hombre en la puerta. Con una larga y negra gabardina y un sombrero que sombreaba su rostro.

El joven se quitó el sombrero. Dejando ver sus marcas en el rostro. Y sus extraños ojos. –Naruto... ¿Puedo pasar? –

El rubio se quedo boquiabierto. Era el…El amante de su mejor amiga, de esa mujer quien fue como su hermana. El estaba vivo.

-¿Quién…eres? –Miraba asustado a aquel hombre. El mismo había buscado a Kiba en todas las naciones. No era posible…sería otro engaño de su mente.

-Soy yo. Kiba. –Comentaba mientras veía el rostro de quien fue una vez su amigo.

-Tú...estabas…-movió la cabeza hacia los lados. Recapacitando. –Pasa.-Agachó su cabeza. Su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos. Y una lágrima rebelde salió.

-Creo…que sabes por qué vine... ¿Verdad? – Miraba aun a Naruto.

Naruto rompió en llanto y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Kiba se alarmo.

-Sakura….ella...esta…Ella se había ido. Este lugar le recordaba a ti. Se fue… se unió a Akatsuki. Ella…murió. Hace 7 meses. –Y siguió llorando. Apretando los puños contra sus rodillas.

Kiba solo escuchó unas palabas. _–Le recordaba a ti. …Ella murió. – _Y allí se quedó. Parado, sintiendo como su corazón se partía en millones de pedazos…

Ella, su vida, su amor, su alma…SU Sakura…se había ido.

Apretó los puños. Sentía que se desvanecía. ¿Qué sentido tenía regresar?

El la había dejado. Ella estaba muerta.

Por él.

-Naruto…cuéntame...todo lo que paso...Te lo pido.

Naruto suspiró profundo. Limpio sus lágrimas y le contó todo.

-Ella está enterrada aquí en Konoha, pero en un lugar privado. Tu sabes le consideraban una traidora. La Hokague y yo nos encargamos de todo. Puedo llevarte a ese lugar.

O_O

Entraron a un enorme cementerio. Y se dirigieron a la tumba de Sakura.

-Tiene el nombre de Akira Umea.- Le explicó – Lo siento Kiba. Tengo que irme.

-Está bien Naruto. Muchas gracias. –Y el rubio desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sus fuerzas se iban. Se tumbó en el suelo. Tocó la fría y blanca lápida. El agua se juntó en sus ojos.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Pero percibió un olor muy diferente al de Sakura en ese lugar.

Llevaría 7 meses fallecida. Pero no se olía la descomposición del cadáver. Ni su perfume de rosas. Nada.

Estaba decido. Profanaría la lápida.

Se dirigió al Ichiraku's Ramen y decidió comer allí. Tardó mucho hablando con Naruto. Y aun más en el cementerio. Y otro tanto pensando que haría para profanar la lápida. Eran las 6:30 p.m.

Tenía tiempo suficiente para comer e ir a su antiguo departamento.

El cual Hana había dejado tal y como él lo dejo. Solo se encargaba de limpiar de vez en cuando.

O_O

Llegó al Ichiraku's…y allí estaba Naruto. Sentado a un lado de una muy sonrojada Hinata. Naruto sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Qué dices Hinata? – Preguntaba curioso.

La cara de Hinata mostraba felicidad.

-Yo…yo…Si…Acepto.

Decidió, que sería mejor no estar allí. Verlos le traía viejos recuerdos.

Brincó sobre los tejados y arboles…y llegó a una cascada.

-Sakura…- Se escuchó como un suspiro que fue arrastrado por el viento.

Y otro recuerdo llegó.

Se sentó en la orilla y metió los pies al agua.

Sintió la fresca brisa. Escuchaba el sonido del agua caer.

-_¡Kiba!- _Y escuchó su voz.

-¿Recuerdas amor.?..Fue en este lugar donde declare mi amor por ti.

Con la brisa del agua se formó una figura femenina. Con largos cabellos plateados.

-Tu joven viajero que regreso de la muerte. –La voz femenina sonaba con eco.

-Buscas a esa hermosa joven pelirosa. ¿Verdad? –Dijo divertida aquella ninfa del agua.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntaba curioso. Solo había una mujer con el cabello rosado como ella.

-Tus ojos….-Vio la cara de confusión en aquel hombre. –Tus ojos tienen grabada la imagen de aquella mujer.

-Pero…ella esta… -En aquellos extraños ojos se formaron lagrimas. Las limpio con su mano.

-Ella esta viva. – La ninfa se acercó. Colocó su mano en la mejilla de aquel joven. –Mira el agua.

Kiba dirijio su vista al agua. Esta empezó a moverse en remolino. Y dejó ver una imagen. De una joven pelirosa sosteniendo en brazos a un gatito.

-¡Sakura! –Vio asombrado a aquella mujer…viva….sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas. Allí estaba ella. Viva. Pero su cara….

No era como antes.

Sus ojos no radiaban aquella enorme felicidad de siempre.

Mostraban tristeza, soledad, dolor.

Esos ojos jade estaban opacos. No tenían el antiguo brillo que el recordaban

-Sa...kura…-dijo en un tono triste. El amor de su vida había cambiado a causa de él.

-¿Dónde está Sakura? …-Le preguntó a aquella mujer.

En el rostro de ella se dibujó una sonrisa.

-Para estar con ella. Debes de dejar todo atrás. Seguir viviendo como si siguieras muerto. ¿Estás seguro de dejar a toda tu familia, amigos y compañeros?

_Ella dejo a la aldea y le consideraron una traidora para poder encontrarme…ella se sacrificó…-_Pensaba muy intensamente.

-Ninfa…muéstrame en donde esta ella. –Miró fijamente a aquella ninfa.

Esa mujer de agua le miraba…analizaba sus palabras. Leía sus ojos.

Era verdad. El dejaría todo por ella.

-Está bien joven.

El agua empezó a remolinarse otra vez. Mostrando un pueblo.

_-¡Yo...he estado allí!-_Pensó para sí mismo.

-Así es…ya has estado allí. Pero tu amada no está exactamente en ese lugar. Ella vive alejada de ese pueblo. A unas horas de allí. Esconde su hogar...-ella soltó una risilla.- Depende de ti encontrarle.

El agua del que estaba compuesta aquella mujer cayó bruscamente al agua. Salpicando a Kiba.

_El resto…es cosa tuya…-_Se escuchó como un susurro al aire.

¿Qué era lo importante ahora? Que Sakura…su amada Sakura estaba viva.

O_O

Fue a donde su hermana. Se despidió de ella. Y le pidió que no dijera a nadie que estaba vivo.

-Hanna…tengo que partir. Espero que no comentaras demasiado mi existencia. Me llevo a Akamaru con migo.

-Kiba…cuídate. –Sonrió ella.

O_O

De Naruto...se había despedido desde el día en que estuvo en su apartamento. Pidiéndole que no comentara nada de él. Era lo mejor.

Y partió en su búsqueda de aquella joven.

O_O

Muchas veces…por las noches mientras dormía…Sentía algo extraño.

Como si Sakura le llamara. Y más de aquel sueño. Donde una chica igual a ella estaba cubierta de sangre…diciendo cosas terribles.

-Jaja jaja- Aquella mujer reía como una histérica. Una completa loca.

-¡Sakura!...-Kiba le había gritado. Para tratar de hacerle entrar en razón

-Esa voz, es de… ¿Kiba?.. ¿Eres...tú? –El podía verla...claramente...Se acercó a ella pero no podía tocarle.

-Sakura, no la escuches,….pronto estaremos juntos.- Le dijo decidido. Y empezó a sentir que algo lo alejaba de ese lugar.

**- **¿Qué? Kiba…. ¿Por qué me dejaste? –Veía como aquella joven le hablaba desesperadamente.

-Lo siento Sakura, debo irme…..Adiós, Mi Amor- Le dijo...Algo se lo llevó. Hubiera deseado tener más tiempo para hablarle.

**-** ¡Kiba! …no...Te vayas…por favor- cayó al suelo de rodillas, sus puños estaban en ellas, y comenzó a llorar.

Se despertó frustrado gritando el nombre de su amante.

Estaba sudado….y...preocupado. ¿Qué había sido eso?... ¿Un juego de su mente? ¿Solo un sueño?..O... ¿En verdad era ella? Akamaru le veía preocupado. Ese grito lo había despertado y no de una forma muy bonita que se diga.

-Lo siento Akamaru…esas pesadillas…-Miró la ventana de aquel lugar.

Ya estaba en el pueblo donde vivía la familia Hanamashi.

-¿Crees que deba visitarlos?...-Se cuestionaba Kiba.

Akamaru solo miró hacia la ventana…Kiba se había acercado al pequeño balcón que había en esta.

-_Ese…aroma…pétalos de rosa...- _Kiba pareció embriagarse con aquel aroma.

-Sakura!..-Dijo cuando recupero la compostura. Se asomó a la ventana y vio a una joven sentada en una banquilla tomando el té con su gato sentado a un lado de ella. Su apariencia era diferente. Pero no había duda. Ese aroma era el de Sakura.

-Vale Neki…regresemos a casa…ya compramos todo. –Esa mujer se levantó. Tomó sus bolsas y empezó a caminar.

Volteó a ver a su compañero. Se colocó un pantalón y una camisa negra. Tomo su mochila y se puso una gabardina negra y salieron de allí. Pagando la cuota del hotel por esa noche.

Caminó por aquella calle que llevaba a la salida de la aldea. Y una gota cayó en su rostro.

-Akamaru, prepáratenos vamos a mojar.

Vio como Sakura empezaba a correr y la siguió.

En cierto momento ella creó una ilusión.

Después de un momento el se dio cuenta de eso.

-Akamaru… ¿donde está la fuente de la ilusión?

Dio un ladrido y se dirigió hacia la dirección. Encontrando un pergamino atado a un árbol.

La lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte. Rompió el pergamino y colocó uno nuevo.

Siguiendo el rastro de Sakura.

Le vio saltar sobre los arboles.

La lluvia seguía intensa…

-_Sakura…_-Susurró su nombre. Pero de una forma diferente. De manera tenebrosa.

-_Sa...ku…! RA! –Le grito viendo que ella volteaba al momento._

**-**¿Quién anda allí? …Sal si no quieres morir! …-Si...ese era el temperamento de ella. Vio que sus ojos brillaban en un chakra rosa…

La mirada de ella era de sorpresa. -¿Kiba? ¿Eres tú?- Comprobó su teoría...ella era su amada Sakura. En ese momento apareció un fuerte relámpago y decidió esconderse.

La luz desapareció tras un fuerte sonido.

Escucho a Sakura hablar.

. -Cre...creo que...estoy alucinando-¿Miu?-Sigamos Neki.

Vio a la joven pelirrosa seguir su camino.

La gabardina le cubría del agua.

Akamaru estaba molesto. Él era el único que se había mojado.

-Gomen Akamaru…busquemos un refugio en algún lugar.

Gomenasai por la tardanza!

Bueno…han sucedido cosas medio malas asik..por eso me había tardado

Pero aki esta el cap..la verdad trate de esforzarme lo mas que pude.

Ya va mas a la actualidad n.n

Bueno…bueno..una amiga me estaba haciendo la propuesta de agregar un lemon para cuando finalmente se encontraran ellos dos…

¿Qué les parece?

Bueno…les pido k me dejen su punto de vista…

Gracias por sus reviews.. n.n

_**¿Review?**_


	11. Reencuentro

_**Capitulo 11.**_

_**Reencuentro.**_

La lluvia caía intensamente. Chocando contra su cara.

-Joder…Akamaru...mira allí hay una cueva...-Corrieron en dirección a aquel lugar.

La cueva era fría, pero no estaba húmeda. Por dentro de esta. Había un tronco seco. Y varias piedras grandes.

Kiba había hecho una fogata con un pedazo del tronco, se quitó sus ropas mojadas y las colocó en la piedra.

Sacando su bolsa de dormir y se acomodó a un lado del fuego.

Akamaru se echo a un lado de él.

Recostado en su saco de dormir, miraba fijamente el fuego. Y pensaba en su joven amada.

_Hace 2 meses que salí a buscar a Sakura…y apenas hoy le encontré. Además…visitar a la señora Hanamashi fue muy interesante. Curiosamente recordé todo lo que hice allí. Incluso la libreta en la cual escribía diariamente._

_Según la fecha que me dio Hana de mi "muerte". Hace unos días se cumplieron 5 años._

_-_5 años…-Susurró. Fijó su vista a la salida de la cueva. La lluvia era muy intensa.

-Sera mejor que ponga un genjutsu para que no nos detecte algún enemigo próximo. –Hiso unos movimientos de manos y todo seguía normal

**Fin Kiba's Pov.**

O_O

Unos días después…

-Querida, lamentablemente tengo que irme, después de 4 días de intensa lluvia. Al fin ha dejado de llover. Y tengo unos asuntos pendientes que arreglar. –Le comentaba a aquella joven que estaba sentada en un sillón leyendo una novela humorística.

-Oh...sensei cuídese mucho. Y no me venga a asustar después. –Cerraba el libro y le sonreía.

-Bueno…luego nos vemos pequeña. –Puff..y el había desaparecido.

-Oh…bueno..Neki…vamos a entrenar…¿Qué mejor que un día nubladito,frio y tranquilo para entrenar? –Mew?-..Vale..puedes quedarte si gustas. Yo ya estoy cansada de estar encerrada aquí.

Salió de su casa. Y una fuerte brisa le golpeo, revolviendo sus largos cabellos rosados. Se abrazó a sí misma y decidió partir. A aquel campo de entrenamiento a un lado del lago.

Fue viendo el panorama a su alrededor.

Todo húmedo.

Tan tranquilo.

Tan...silencioso.

O-O

**Kiba's Pov.**

Alguien despertaba. Había dejado de llover.

Había estado allí desde hace 4 días.

Sin poder salir.

Sin poder buscarle.

Sin poder hacer nada.

Solo aquella noche que había dejado de llover un poco había salido a buscar algo seco para la fogata.

Y a colectar alguna frutilla del bosque.

-Ah...*bostezo*...-Mira Akamaru…ha dejado de llover. Alístate, saldremos a buscarle.

Guardo cada una de sus cosas en su mochila. Se colocó su gabardina y camino a la entrada de la cueva.

Una vez allí.

Una fresca brisca le inundo.

Con un delicioso aroma a pétalos de rosa.

-¡Sakura!...estoy seguro que ese es su aroma...Vamos Akamaru!

Y corrió en dirección de aquel delicioso olor.

**Fin Kiba's Pov.**

Sakura creaba clones de ella.

Les atacaba con su gran fuerza.

Y los clones le atacaban por igual.

Usaba una que otra técnica que el Uchiha le había enseñado.

Pero los clones lo hacían también.

-¿Es difícil pelear contra uno mismo…no es así? –Decía una de los clones.

-Por lo menos ahora yo soy mi único rival. –Decía en tono de burla.

-Oh…- Se detuvieron todas al mismo tiempo. Mirando a la misma dirección.

-Un chakra.-Había dicho una.

-Dos querida. Viene muy rápido. –Había contestado otra Sakura.

-Joder…ahora quien será. –Decía la original desapareciendo a las demás.

Y se quedó allí. No huiría.

Nadie podía saber de su existencia.

-Le mataré. – Decía decidida.

-Ese…chakra…es...muy familiar...pero…- Veía en la dirección en la que este provenía. Juntando chakra en sus ojos para mejorar su visión.

Eran dos hombres. Vestidos igual. Corriendo al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se detuvieron en la copa de unos árboles del otro lado del lago.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! –Había dicho uno.

-¿Quiénes son? –Preguntaba con rabia en sus palabras.

El otro solo se quedaba callado. Analizando y disfrutando del paisaje.

-¿No me reconoces…Sakura?- Una voz tan diferente. Pero un chakra familiar.

-Creo...que tendrás que verme de cerca.

Y en un momento estaba a 3 pasos de Sakura.

La gabardina le cubría perfectamente el rostro.

Sakura apretó uno de sus puños.

-¿Quién eres, como sabes mi nombre y que quieres? – Estaba lista para atacar.

Y una brisa de aire pasó. Haciendo que el aroma de aquel extraño llegara a ella.

-_Ese….olor…- _Pensaba. -_¿Kiba?_

-¡Contéstame!...-Y aquel hombre seguía en silencio.

Aquel hombre colocó sus manos en la capucha. Levantandola lentamente.

Dejando ver las marcas rojas. Y lentamente su rostro.

-Sakura…soy yo. –Miraba feliz a aquella mujer.

Sakura bajo su cabeza. Dejando que su flequillo cubriera su cara.

-No….no…no...Tu eres un impostor…-Levantó su cara, dejando ver su expresión de odio. -¡Impostor! –Y se lanzó contra él. Atacándole de una forma agresiva.

-Sa…kura... – Decía mientras esquivaba los golpes.

En un pequeño descuido de él, ella lo golpeó con su descomunal fuerza.

Lástima que solo era un clon.

Apareciendo atrás de ella y abrazándole con fuerza.

Respirando el olor de su cabello.

-Sakura…Soy yo. Kiba. –Le susurró al oído. De aquella forma en la que el siempre lograba estremecerla.

-Ki...ba...- Giró rápidamente, le miró directo a los ojos. Le abrazó contra ella.

El estaba diferente. Era más alto. Le sacaba bien una cabeza.

Colocó su cabeza en su pecho y respiro su fragancia.

Como le había extrañado. Ese olor.

El había recargado su barbilla en la cabeza de Sakura.

Amaba su aroma. Siempre tan fresco.

Sentir sus cuerpos juntos otra vez.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado Sakura con eso?

Ni ella misma lo sabe.

Pero Madara tenía razón. Ese vinculo que les unía. El no estaba muerto.

-Kiba…-Le abrazó mas fuerte.- Dime...por favor que eres real. Que no es otra ilusión. Que no desaparecerás en cuanto abra mis ojos. Por…favor...-Lagrimas salían de aquellos ojos cerrados.

-Sakura...Siempre juntos… ¿Recuerdas?..No llores amor. Había levantado la cara de Sakura. Con su pulgar secó las lágrimas rebeldes. Y la distancia entre ambos se hiso muy corta.

Uniendo sus labios en un beso.

El primer beso después de tantos años.

Un beso lleno de amor.

De necesidad.

De felicidad.

Cada vez el movimiento de sus bocas era más necesitado. Kiba le había abrazado de la cintura.

Sakura había colocado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

Allí estaban.

Viejos amantes separados por una tragedia.

Unidos por el destino.

Se separaron lentamente.

Viéndose cada uno fijamente a los ojos.

-Kiba…te había extrañado. –Le abrazó fuertemente.

Akamaru había tomado su forma normal. Y seguía en la copa del árbol.

Observado el reencuentro de aquellos amantes.

-Sakura…lo siento mucho. Lamento haberte dejado sola.

-Lamento haberte hecho sufrir.

-Hacerte llorar.

-Kiba…-Le volteó a ver directamente a los ojos. – Te amo. – Y le volvió a besar.

-Yo también te amo. Mi pequeña flor.

O_O

Sakura estaba en su habitación.

En su cama con su gatita a un lado.

Recordó lo sucedido.

-¿Fue….solo…un sueño? –Se dijo horrorizada. Vio la habitación.

Buscando en aquel lugar al joven de las marcas rojas.

-¿Ki...ba? –Dijo insegura. Después de todo.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado que algo así pasaba?

Se levantó de la cama, bajó las escaleras y observó a su alrededor.

Ni un rastro ni en la sala ni en el comedor…solo quedaba...

-¿La cocina?- Corrió hasta allá.

Pero…tampoco había nada.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas y lloro.

Colocando sus manos en su cara.

-Otro...sueño...- Colocó sus manos es sus rodillas. Dejando que las amargas lagrimas cayeran en el suelo.

Limpió sus lágrimas, acomodó su ropa y salió al jardín.

Y allí estaba él.

Cargando algo de leña para la chimenea.

El cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover.

Sus ojos brillaban.

Kiba le observó.

Sakura corría en dirección a él. Soltó la leña y le abrazó.

Esta lloraba en sus brazos.

-Creí...que todo había sido un sueño…Te busque y no estabas…Como siempre solia pasar antes. –Le abrazó con fuerza y siguió llorando.

-Lo...siento Sakura. –Le apretó contra su pecho. –Prometo, nunca volver a dejarte sola. –Y le besó.

Creó un clon y este llevó la leña al patio trasero de la casa.

Kiba le cargo estilo nupcial y ambos entraron a la casa.

Nunca volvería a dejarle sola.

Nunca dejaría que volviera a llorar.

Ellos estarían juntos por el resto de sus vidas en aquel pacifico lugar, donde nadie sabía de la existencia de ambos.

**Fin.**

Saludos a todas las lectoras. Y posibles lectores =P

Después de un arduo trabajo.

He terminado el fic.

¿Lo...termine? O_O

La verdad no estaba muy segura de cuando lo terminaría.

Pero aquí esta.

Le doy las gracias a

**Sakurita-Inuzuka **

Que ha sido seguidora de mi historia! Me inspiraste a seguir escribiendo y a continuar! =D

**A Diana-San**

Gracias a tu Review. =D

**A laakatoo**

Muchas gracias por tu Review.

Quizás hagan un one-shot de KibaSaku.

¿Qué dicen?... ¿Les gustó?

_**¿Review?**_


	12. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

Habían pasado ya varios años desde que se reencontraron.

Madara había decidido atacar la aldea.

Pero ni Sakura ni Kiba se tomaron la molestia de entrometerse.

Sakura era una desertora y Kiba se suponía estaba muerto.

Madara no se molesto en lo absoluto por la falta de Sakura, ella merecía intentar reconstruir su vida.

Ya le había servido en mucho matando a varios enemigos.

Una chica pelirosa se encontraba sentada en lo alto de un árbol. La brisa movia sus largos cabellos, su rostro era tranquilo.

-¡Kimiko, baja del árbol! – Un chico de ojos verdes le grito.

-Agh..callate enano.-

Sakura observaba como sus hijos se peleaban. No haría nada. Ellos eran así, pelearían siempre; pero nunca en un campo de batalla. Ambos se querían y matarían a quien lastimara al otro, como todo ninja.

Miró la libreta en la mesa.

_Aun cuando te ame con todo mi corazón. Tu partida me partió. Decidí hacerme mas fuerte. Nada en la aldea me alegraba. Y lentamente caí en Akatsuki y convivi con el hermano de mi antiguo amor, Sasuke. El era reservado y nunca me atrevi a molestar su paz. Y luego me entere de que Sasuke lo mató._

_Me dedique a cumplir misiones, mejorar mis Jutsus y molestar a Deidara. Me sorprendi cuando me entere de que Tobi era Madara. ¿Por qué se dejaba lastimar por ese rubio afeminado?_

_Nunca lo entendí. Quizá sentía atracción por el. Madara-san si lee esto, no me lastime._

Sakura rio por lo bajo.

_Tambien conocí a uno que otro chico. Pero nunca pude amarles._

_Siempre estuviste tu._

Sakura adelantó unas paginas mas.

_Kiba-kun , hace tiempo siento tu presencia. ¿Tu alma me protege?_

_Oh mi amado._

_Daria mi alma para volver a verte. Madara me ha examinado y ha dicho que es el lazo que nos une,_

_Aquella vieja promesa._

Sakura cerró la libreta, leer el diario del pasado no era satisfactorio.

Aun cuando Kiba estaba a su lado. Esos recuerdos quemaban su corazón.

-¿Estas bien, amor? – El colocó su muñeca en el hombro de la chica. Hacía tiempo estaba pensativa y no hacia caso a su llamado. –Deja de leer eso – Le abrazo por la espalda y beso su mejilla. –Nada nos volverá a separar y lo sabes.

Una lagrima rebelde acarició la mejilla de Sakura.

-Lo se Kiba, lo se.

Kiba volteó a ver a sus cachorros.

-Simplemente…aun te extraño. –Se volteó y le abrazó con fuerza.

-No quiero perder tu calor de nuevo- susurró, acariciando su espalda. –No quiero que me olvides, ni a nuestros hijos.

Kiba correspondió al abrazo.

-Nunca lo haré.-

-Her..mana..mira- El muchacho señalo discretamente a sus padres.

-Pequeño hermano, eso es lo que se llama "Amor". – Ella miró al cielo. Había leído secretamente los diarios de su madre.

Y sabía a la perfeccion todo, por eso la admiraba. Por ser tan fuerte.

-"Siempre Juntos" ,jeje …- Rio tontamente. Colocando sus brazos tras su cuello. –Ah, quiero un novio así. –Pensó en voz alta.

-¿Qué dijiste nee-san?

-Nada.

Fin


End file.
